The objective of this project is to determine the levels of pain and associated forms of discomfort among patients who have or have recently been treated for four types of cancer. Cancer sites covered in this investigation include uterine cervix, lung, prostate and pancreas. In addition to pain, this project seeks to determine levels of mood, anxiety, function and social participation among patients with the four types of cancer named. This project aims at formulating a typology of pain and other forms of discomfort related to each type of cancer, the stage of each continuing cancer (i.e. disease without remission), treatment history and psychosocial situation of the patient. The concrete aim of this project is to provide physicians and other health care professionals with complete information of expectable levels of the four cancer sites named here to facilitate management and treatment planning. In addition, the present study aims at demonstrating a research methodology capable of providing information on pain experienced by patients and former patients with all types of cancer.